Storm
by xXNattatouilleXx
Summary: [NickxGreg] Greg asks the most random questions that Nick cannot answer


Title: Storm

Rating: PG (for the slash element)

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I borrow.

A/N: Written for the August Challenge (Storm) on NicknGreg over at LJ

* * *

"Nicky?" 

"Hmm,"

"If you could be any of the mutants from X-Men, which would it be?"

Nick peered down at his lover, whose head was perched in his lap, his chocolate eyes looking up at him rather than the television screen.

"What?"

Greg shifted his position, grinning up at him.

"If you could be one of the mutants from X-Men, which one would you be?"

"Why?" Nick asked puzzled at the bizarre question Greg had suddenly come up with. They were supposed to be watching X-Men not figuring which one they'd like to be… After all, it was Greg that had whined constantly until Nick had agreed that they would snuggle down to watch the film.

"Just wondering," Greg shrugged, turning his attention back to the TV screen where currently someone was throwing cars at someone else, Nick hadn't really been paying that much attention.

Moments passed in a relative silence, the only sounds coming from the DVD and the rain that was hitting the window panes. Nick wasn't sure why he'd actually agreed to watch this film with Greg; he would have been much happier if they had watched True Grit like he wanted to. It was a lot better film than this one; after all it was more realistic and John Wayne was **way** better than Patrick Stewart.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Which one would you be?"

Nick sighed, trying to remember the names of the characters on the film. Wasn't there someone on there called Cyclone that could make storms out of his eyes? He really didn't have a clue and knowing Greg, which he did very well, he wouldn't let this go.

He racked his brain, trying to remember any old person from a comic book- that'd be a suitable enough answer wouldn't it?

"That one that can stretch." Nick answered as he tried to lean over the top of Greg to reach the popcorn that was perched on the coffee table- that seemed to be positioned just out of his grasp.

"That's Mr. Fantastic, and he's from the Fantastic 4." Greg batted Nick's hand away from in front of his face that happened to be blocking his view of Wolverine. "Have you been paying attention to this at all?"

"Uhh…" Nick hesitated, not wanting to get into a fight about how stupid this film actually was, instead trying to find an escape route. "I want to be that one."

Greg's glare turned from Nick, towards the TV, then back to Nick again.

"You want to be Rogue?"

Nick could tell he'd picked the wrong mutant to be just looking at Greg. There was a frown on his face and he was waiting for Nick to either admit he hadn't been paying attention at all or make a fatal mistake in saying he wanted to be whoever this Rogue character was.

"Yeah?"

Greg sat upright, the top of his head narrowly missing Nick's chin as he pulled himself away from Nick's grasp. He whined slightly, regretting that decision, because Greg had moved himself to the other end of the sofa and had curled himself up there.

"Come back here." Nick said, patting the spot that he'd just vacated.

"Can't." Greg mumbled, never taking his eyes off the screen. "You're Rogue."

"And that means what?" Nick asked, slowly inching his way towards Greg, who was oblivious as he wouldn't even look at Nick anymore. He reached out towards Greg, who upon contact leapt off the edge of the couch and away from Nick's grasp.

"Are you crazy?" Greg yelled, backing further away from his boyfriend and his grasp. "You're going to kill me!"

"What?"

Seeing the confusion on Nick's face, Greg immediately deduced that the Texan hadn't been watching the film at all and had randomly chosen a character to save him from a pillow beating.

Well, Greg was still going to beat him with a pillow.

"Stay away from me!" Greg cried, deciding that he was really going to milk this scenario for all it was worth. "Don't you take a step closer Nick aka Rogue."

Nick looked Greg as if he seriously needed mental help, still not understanding why it was so bad to choose Rogue, was that a bad mutant or something?

"Come on G, stop it. You're the one who wanted to watch this film, so let's just settle down and watch it."

Nick didn't have time to process that one of the cushions from the sofa was now in Greg's hands, or the fact that Greg was hurtling towards him like a maniac whilst swinging the pillow wildly around. By the time Nick had actually realised, the pillow had connected with the back of his head- almost mimicking the screen where someone had just been hit around the back of the head (at least Nick's was just fabric).

"What on earth was that for?" Nick asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Haven't you ever been told not to copy what you see on television?"

"Of course." Greg said, backing further away from Nick, the pillow clutched close to his chest. "But then again, I've never been faced with Rogue before."

Nick rolled his eyes at Greg's childishness.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Rogue. You know exactly why I'm backing away from you."

Nick really didn't have any clue, but decided to play along anyway because he was enjoying this more than the film. He edged slowly around the table, and Greg did the same to keep his distance from the 'mutant' his pillow in hand.

"I'm eventually going to get you, you do realise that right?"

"No way." Greg said cockily, grinning wildly at Nick. "I've got pillow powers." He frowned at the lame power he'd just given himself, and the lapse of concentration was all Nick needed to grab Greg and hoist him over his shoulder.

Greg immediately started flailing about, kicking and squirming whilst trying to escape his grasp.

"This isn't fair!" Greg pouted, giving up his attempts to break free. "You were lying about your mutant powers."

"I was?" Nick said, settling back onto the sofa, allowing Greg to rest his head in his lap once more.

"You were never Rogue, you were Juggernaut all along." Greg grinned, as Nick lent down and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Mmm, definitely not Rogue."

"How'd you know that?"

"Because that kiss didn't kill me," Greg said wisely, forgetting that the film was still playing on in the background. "And if you were Rogue it would of."

Nick finally understood what the whole exchange was about and was actually glad that he'd done it- after all if he hadn't, they wouldn't be curled up right now focusing more on each other than the movie.

"You never told me which one you are."

"I thought you would have known by now."

"Which one are you?"

"Storm." Greg answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why's that?"

"So I could create more rainy afternoons like this." He paused, "Plus, I'm a little bit of a whirlwind."

And Nick couldn't agree more.


End file.
